Lovers?
by Kaelas
Summary: random story


I hope you like this. It's a little crazy. Everyone might be a little OOC. I hope you don't mind. Now on with the story.

(...Actions...)

**_LOVERS?_**

Sasuke: (sitting in the living room alone, finishes his glass of wine then stands up to leave)

Voice behind him: You're leaving aren't you?

Sasuke: (turns around and sees Naruto)...

Naruto: You'll walk out that door and I'll never see you ever again.

Sasuke: It's over between us.

Naruto: No! It can't be! Sasuke! I love you!

Sasuke: I'm sorry.

Naruto:... (Eyes filling with tears)

Sasuke: Goodbye. (Starts walking towards the door)

Naruto: It's Sakura isn't it?

Sasuke: ...(stops)

Naruto: Isn't it?!

Sasuke: ... (turns around and looks at Naruto)

Naruto: So it's true and all the times you told me you loved me, and all the times you said you'll never leave me... were lies?

Naruto: And all the times you held me... and kissed me... ment nothing?

Naruto: (grabs a glass of water(what the? Where'd that com from?) and throws it in Sasuke's face)

YOU BASTARD!

Sasuke: ...Naruto...

Naruto: (turns away from Sasuke) there's nothing you can say now.

Sasuke: (laughs quietly) You know, you're so cute when you're mad.

Naruto: ...Wha...? (looks at Sasuke)

Sasuke: (grabs Naruto's hand)

Naruto: So you do care.

Sasuke: Being with Sakura only made me realize how much I love you. I could never love anyone as much as I love you.

Sasuke: (turns away) but I can't give you all that you deserve.

Sasuke: You deserve the sun... the moon... and the stars. Only things that I can't give you. You deserve someone better... someone...like Iruka.

Naruto: But I don't love Iruka... I love you it doesn't matter if you can't get me any of these things. As long as you're here with me (hugs Sasuke)

Sasuke: Oh Naruto...(pulls Naruto into deep, passionate kiss)

Tsunade: Cut! Alright! That's a wrap! Perfect! Great job you guys!

Naruto and Sasuke: (still kissing)

Tsunade: ...Guys?

Tsunade: Oi! Naruto! Sasuke! That's. a. wrap! We're finished!

Iruka: Just leave them alone for now. So, What are you planning for the next episodes?

Tsunade: Well, Sasuke's going to catch a very rare virus, that'll put him into a coma and then they realize that the only way to save him is to transfer his brain into another body.

Sasuke: (pushes Naruto away) What?! You're taking me out of the show?!

Tsunade: ... But the insanely jealous Sakura sneaks into the hospital and switches Sasuke's brain, which was supposed to go in Kakashi's body, with Ino's brain, which was supposed to go in Lee's body.

Kakashi: (comes out of nowhere) So Ino's brain will be in my body.

Naruto: **That's** going to be interesting.

Iruka: Am I going to be in the show?

Sakura: Why am I **insanely** jealous?

Naruto: Sasuke chose **me** over **you**

Sakura: oh...**WHAT!?**

Naruto: (sticks his tongue out at Sakura) nyaa-nyaa!

Sasuke: (sneaking away)

Naruto and Sakura: **GET BACK HERE UCHIHA!!!**

Sasuke: Don't get mad at me. It's Tsunade who's writing everything!

Naruto and Sakura: **SO?!**

Ino: So, Kakashi, it looks like I'll have to teach you everything about being me.

Kakashi: ...

Lee: And I'll have to be Sasuke

Sasuke: (glares at Lee)

Tsunade: ANYWAYS... After the brain transplants. (Ino's brain in Kakashi's body and Sasuke's brain in Lee's body.) Sakura sneaks away with Lee (with Sasuke's brain) and runs away to Canada, where (Sakura thinks) no one will find them. MEANWHILE, Naruto doesn't realize what happened and is falling in love with Ino (in Kakashi's body)

Sakura: (laughs) Baka!

Naruto: (Whacks Sakura on the back of the head)

Sakura: (grabs kunai) I dare you to do that again!

Tsunade: ... When Naruto does realize what happened he goes to Canada in search of his real love.

Sasuke: How does he know they went to Canada?

Iruka: It's a soap opera

Sasuke: ...right.

Tsunade: ... When Naruto gets to Canada. He finds that Sasuke has fallen in love with Sakura again. And there's only one way to get him back...

(everyone stares at Tsunade wide-eyed)

Naruto: Come on! Say it!

Tsunade: (has eyes like the stars) He... gets down on one knee... and asks him to marry him...

Everyone: WHAT!!!

Tsunade... And he happily accepts.

Naruto: I wonder if that would really work? (looks at Sasuke)

Sakura: (also looks at Sasuke) You never know...

(Naruto and Sakura run away)

Sasuke: (sweatdrop)

Iruka: (sweatdrop) Maybe you should hide.

Sasuke: (nods)

Kakashi:...

Iruka: You can come to my place. I'm making dinner tonight.

Sasuke: (nods)

Kakashi: ...

Iruka: OK, it's settled. Let's go. My house isn't that far away.

Sasuke: (nods)

Kakashi: ...

**_THE END _**

Some mistakes , but I like it! It's funny to me! Review?

Ja ne!


End file.
